


Different sides attract (Dirkkat)

by D1R_K



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck fic, M/M, Work In Progress, dirkkat - Freeform, dirkkat story, homestuck fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1R_K/pseuds/D1R_K
Summary: “So, are you going to stay quiet? You’re going to make this seating choice not the best idea.”Karkat looked at him and yet again tried hard not to stare. He wasn’t even looking at Karkat, just staring ahead. “Well why would I want to speak to you?”“Well, you seemed as if you would want to talk from when you just stared at me and when you did the same thing but at the lockers.” he said. His voice was stern, tight, and serious. He didn’t seem as if he was in the mood to even joke around.“Like I said I wasn’t staring at you.” Karkat looked in front of himself. “Besides, why would that mean I would want to talk to you?”“Well you don’t know my name first of all. Secondly, I know you were staring so don’t deny it.”
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. New College, New People

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know what to put besides hello! This is a dirkkat story of Dirk and Karkat going to the same college. They meet in a hallway then their lives continue on, both becoming closer.

Karkat walked down the sidewalk, both talking about the school they were going to. Both had different colleges but both were near each other so they decided to walk together. Over the years they have gotten close, going to the same school ever since they came to Earth C. Dave was mainly the one who was talking, rambling about who knows what. Karkat chimed in here and there if Dave said anything worthy of being yelled at or something he felt needed to be said.  
“Don’t you wish we could be at the same college?”  
“No, not really. It’s actually better we aren’t at the same one.” he teased.  
Dave looked at Karkat and smiled. “Mhm, I’m sure it’s such torture not being with me.”  
“In your fucking dreams.” Karkat mumbled. Dave nodded and shrugged. “Well, what are you doing again?”  
“Theatre and music.. you?”  
“Just music. Didn’t know you would be interested in anything like music.”  
“Well we’re all full of surprises, aren’t we?”  
“Look out, we have a moral of the story maker over here!”  
“Shut the fuck up dickwad.”  
“Alright, alright.”

The two kept walking. They finally reached Karkat’s college and stopped. Both waved their goodbyes as Karkat headed inside. He looked down at his paper of his schedule, ears bending down. His first class was Theatre. Not something he would like to start the day off with. He would’ve thought it would be near the end so he could look forward to it so he could get through the day. He took a deep sigh, holding in the urge to yell at nobody and just ramble about how this would all end poorly. He walked inside the building and headed to his locker, putting away his bag after he grabbed all he needed from it. He closed the locker and almost jumped as he saw someone new next to him. He stared at them, admiring their appearance. The person looked fully masculine, hard to see them as a different gender. He had spiky hair which looked as if it was slicked back but also looked as if it would be soft. He was wearing a denim jacket with black jeans and boots. He looked a lot like Karkat’s friend, Dave. Karkat didn’t know how long he was staring but it sure got his attention. The person next to him glared at him in a stern way, not blinking that much.  
“What are you doing looking at me like that? Don’t you have somewhere to be?”  
Karkat gulped then looked away. “I wasn’t looking at you.. you were blocking my view.”  
“Then why didn’t you move? You could’ve walked around me or moved to where you could see better.”  
“shit…” Karkat mumbled. “Look, whatever! So what if I was looking at you it doesn’t matter! Stop making a big deal out of it, alright?”  
The person stayed quiet and just stood there. Karkat didn’t like the silence. He huffed then just walked off, leaving him there, alone with the other trolls and humans around him.

Karkat speed walked down the hallway towards where the first class was being held. His tail swaying as he walked, ears bent down still. He wasn’t even paying much attention to any of the people talking or to anyone in general. He kept walking, sped up as he kept walking. He looked up, ears now back in their normal spot. He read the signs next to the doors as he continued walking, looking from left to right trying to find the auditorium for his first period. He finally stumbled across the door to the room and looked through the window of it. He saw some students hanging out, talking. Some were even loud enough to hear from the outside of the door. He looked around before entering then opened the door, closing it behind him. The room went quiet as he entered. He ignored the silence and walked to a spot near the back but not fully, the middle row to be exact. He just sat there, waiting for class to start. He perked up as he heard the door open. He looked at it to see who it was.  
It was the guy from earlier.  
Karkat had a mix of a shocked and worried look.  
Shit, I didn’t know I’d share with him.. I’m not mad but this wasn’t expected, Karkat thought. He doesn’t even seem like the type to be into this stuff. Maybe he’s here for extra credit or just a side elective? Karkat didn’t really know how college worked. All he knew is that you chose your career and that’s it. He watched as the person walked over to a seat. Karkat gulped. He’s coming this way. Why? He tried to make it look as if he wasn’t staring at him, which was hard. The person then sat down right next to Karkat. The seat on his left, right next to him. Karkat wanted to apologize for earlier or at least speak to him but how? He would mess up and the person would probably laugh at him or tease him.  
“So, are you going to stay quiet? You’re going to make this seating choice not the best idea.”  
Karkat looked at him and yet again tried hard not to stare. He wasn’t even looking at Karkat, just staring ahead. “Well why would I want to speak to you?”  
“Well, you seemed as if you would want to talk from when you just stared at me and when you did the same thing but at the lockers.” he said. His voice was stern, tight, and serious. He didn’t seem as if he was in the mood to even joke around.  
“Like I said I wasn’t staring at you.” Karkat looked in front of himself. “Besides, why would that mean I would want to talk to you?”  
“Well you don’t know my name first of all. Secondly, I know you were staring so don’t deny it.”  
Karkat looked back at Dirk, his look more serious. “Okay fine mister “Oh, I need to be all serious because my act is all I have” guy. Fine, what’s your fucking name?”  
“Wow trying to call me out, huh? But my name is Dirk Strider, and I’m assuming because of your attitude you’re.. Karkat?” Dirk replied. Karkat stared at him for a bit, not trying to admire him. “How the fuck do you know my name? Who fucking told you?”  
Dirk chuckled. “Did you not hear my last name? Dave talks about you a lot y’know. Talks about how you get pissed off at almost everything.”  
“I DO NOT!!” Karkat yelled. He looked around as the class went quiet as everyone stared at him then continued their conversations.  
“Like I said. Nothing’s wrong with that anyways, completely normal for a lot of people.”  
Karkat rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he mumbled. “I don’t get pissed off at everything though.”  
“Mhm. So Karkat what would you like to talk about now? Maybe gossip over your friends or perhaps talk about your interests?”  
“First of fucking all. Why are you in this class?”  
Dirk thought for a moment. “Well there are many reasons for me to be in here, but I’m just in here due to the fact because I can be.”  
“Okay, but why?” Karkat was starting to get annoyed. Why wouldn’t he answer his question? Dirk nodded at what Karkat said. “I just told you but I guess let’s say I’m here for what people call extra credit.”  
“Oh okay, that’s kind of boring.”  
Before Dirk was able to respond the teacher rushed into the auditorium and tried his best to settle everyone down.  
“Alright, alright, calm down everyone. Janice put that airplane down, we are not in elementary!” he yelled. “Now everyone I’m your teacher, Mr. Heiring, and I will be your theatre teacher for the year or years depending on how long you will be here.” he groaned. “Now everyone please pay attention to the talk….. seating arrangements…. acting classes…”

The teacher went on and on about what the year would include for the class and along with other events. Karkat tried his best not to zone out. Dirk however was paying attention to everything he said. Karkat looked at Dirk secretly and smiled. He thought this year could actually go well.


	2. This will be hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat reached the detention room. He peered through the window. Nobody was sitting in there. Why did I think he would be in here? Karkat thought. It was so stupid why. He took a deep sigh. He started to walk away until he stopped in his tracks as he heard something. He looked back to see the Detention room door open. Karkat turned around fully to see the Theatre teacher, Mr. Heiring, standing there in front of the door looking at Karkat.   
> “Skipping class shouty?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Dirk have almost the majority of their classes together. During Lunch Karkat expects Dirk to come sit with him but he couldn’t see him, nowhere. He started to worry, thinking of the worse scenario which was him being in detention.

Almost throughout the whole day Dirk has been in almost half of his classes and chose to sit next to him or near him. Karkat didn’t know why he was doing this but he was going to find out. It was almost time for lunch and knowing this kid he would probably sit with Karkat. Either way Karkat is going to get his attention. As soon as the bell rang Karkat sprung up from his seat. He ran out of the class, not paying attention to anything being told towards him. He ran towards his locker, opening it. He grabbed his lunch and a book and closed it back, locking it as he did. He didn’t see Dirk next to him. Dirk must’ve been getting a tray instead. He looked at the brown sack which had his food in it. He sighed. Instead of running he decided to walk, no rush now. 

The cafeteria’s volume blared at Karkat as he walked in the location. He rubbed his eyes then walked fully in, heading towards a table. He didn’t see Dirk anywhere yet. He sat down at a table in the corner near the back and opened his bag. He took out his container and his can and started eating. He kept looking up at the door in case Dirk would come in but he never did. Where was he? Karkat felt a knot tie in his stomach. What was this? Worry? Guilt? He wasn’t sure what he was feeling. He put what he didn’t eat or drink in the trash along with the bag. He wasn’t telling Kankri about wasting his food. He got up from the table and walked towards the entrance of the cafeteria and left the room.

He wasn’t sure where Dirk would even be. Maybe he could be eating outside? In his last class? Or maybe he could be in detention on his first day. Karkat shook his head, trying to get the last thought out. No way he would be in detention on the first fucking day. His ears drooped down. He was still thinking about it. He could break him out but that could risk his perfect record he planned on getting. Yet again he should help him.. “WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS?!” Karkat yelled. “HELL HE ISN’T EVEN WORTH THIS I BARELY KNOW HIM!” Karkat took a deep breath, calming himself down. “Okay, just calm down Karkat it’ll be okay.” he mumbled. He put his hands in his jean pockets and walked towards the room. Maybe he isn’t in trouble and was just accused? Or maybe this is a false accusation of believing he’s in there.

Karkat kept walking, looking for the room where detention is held. He walked up staircases too many times. Why can’t this fucking place have just at least One elevator? Karkat thought. Like how hard would it even Be to do that?   
Karkat grunted at the thought as he continued walking. He was on the third floor. He kind of expected it to be on the first but better safe than sorry, right? As he walked he couldn’t hear anything but silence piercing his ears. His footsteps from his platform boots echoed in the hall as he walked. He wasn’t all that tall, even short for his age. Without the boots he was around 4’11 or 149.86 centimeters. Dave at times made fun of him when he was wearing nothing on his feet or just anything besides his boots. In fact Dave would even make fun of Karkat with the boots on. 

Karkat reached the detention room. He peered through the window. Nobody was sitting in there. Why did I think he would be in here? Karkat thought. It was so stupid why. He took a deep sigh. He started to walk away until he stopped in his tracks as he heard something. He looked back to see the Detention room door open. Karkat turned around fully to see the Theatre teacher, Mr. Heiring, standing there in front of the door looking at Karkat.   
“Skipping class shouty?”  
Karkat groaned. The teacher wasn’t good at remembering names so he gave all his students nicknames he would be able to remember. Karkat’s was Shouty which was obvious as to why it’s that. “No, I was trying to find my friend.” Karkat put his hands in his pockets. “I thought he would be in detention so I came to check on him but I guess not.”  
Mr. Heiring nodded. “Mhm that’s what they all say.” he pushed his glasses up. “You’re not original, you know? Kids always use that excuse in hopes of being able to skip class.”  
“But I’m not.” Karkat sighed. “I just left lunch a while ago, and I am 100% positive that no bells rang.”   
Mr. Heiring gave Karkat a look as if saying you know better shouty. He pointed to the door, his look changing into a stern one. “Go in. Now.”  
“I'M NOT EVEN SKIPPING CLASS!!” Karkat yelled. “WHY WON’T YOU FUCKING BELIEVE ME HUH? GOD WHAT IS WITH YOU FUCKING TEACHERS ALWAYS THINKING YOU’RE BETTER THAN THE STUDENTS WHEN YOU FUCKING AREN’T!”  
“Karkat calm down and just go in the room.”  
Karkat was about to yell more but his throat was sore. He had a droopy look on his face and pretty much throughout his body. “Fine… I’m sorry for yelling.” he mumbled and walked in the room.

The room was rather clean. It didn’t look like a place that would host detention. In fact, it looked like one of those club meeting rooms where people tend to gossip or talk about their subject. Karkat sat down in the front row. It didn’t matter where he sat anyways. He leaned on the desk by crossing his arms and laying them down, resting his head on them afterwards. He felt so bad. Why would he have assumed Dirk would be in here? God he’s so dumb! He glanced up at the clock on the wall. Hasn’t even been 5 minutes and he’s regretting his choices. He rested his head back down trying not to fall asleep.

—

It’s been awhile since class started. Dirk leaned back in his chair as he listened to the teacher. Something felt off but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Matter of fact while he was at lunch looking for Karkat he wasn’t there. Why was he feeling this way? He hasn’t felt like this in a while. Was this.. normal? No, it isn’t. He doesn’t feel this everyday or feel it at all. The last person he.. no he doesn’t like him anymore. The two cut off contact after some time due to their interactions becoming awkward. He looked around the class. It looked like everyone was here but were they? He sat up straight in his chair. He’ll go look for Karkat when the bell rings. Why did he even want to look for him. He didn’t even know if Karkat was in this class..   
What was happening?

As soon as the bell rang all the students left the class. Dirk wasn’t in a rush but wasn’t moving slow either. He got up from his chair once the room was cleared and grabbed his bag. He nodded at the teacher along with waving and headed out the door. Where would he even be going? Must’ve been skipping lunch yet accused of something else which then Made what he was accused of true.. Dirk thought. He didn’t know what all was happening. There are many possibilities of where he could be. But once Dirk reached where he was, what would he do? This isn’t a movie, Dirk thought. It won’t be easy taking him out of where he is. 

The students in the hall were all heading to their next classes or dorms to get everything they needed or to just go back to learning. Some were just hanging out in the halls as others ran around playing games, not really mature of them. Dirk however, didn’t even have a set location in mind. He wasn’t sure where Karkat would be nor was he sure of if he should be doing this.   
He could have an understandable reason to be where he is. You probably shouldn’t bother him. Dirk groaned at the thought. He knew he shouldn’t but what if he needed him. He looked down at his hands and put them into fists. He shoved them into his pockets. He knew what he would do. He made up his mind he’s going to look for him.

—

How long has it been now? Hours? I’ll be able to leave soon. Karkat thought. He looked back up at the clock. It’s only been at least an hour: two bells have rang. Each class is at least an hour and a half, but it depends. Some are double blocked such as math while others are one blocked such as history. He looked towards the door then at the teacher, Mr. Heiring. Karkat is starting to think he doesn’t like him. How long does this even last? isn’t it usually just one hour not the whole fucking day? Karkat rubbed his forehead as he just sat in the quietness of the room. Pen tapping from the teacher, the clock ticking, those were the only noises that were able to be heard. 

—

Dirk kept walking up the stairs. He wasn’t even sure if this was the right way. He didn’t know where he was going. He just stopped on a floor here and there and peered through some windows of doors then went to the next floor, then the next, and then the next. Was this his plan? Sort of. He didn’t have a plan in fact. This just seemed as if it was something he should do. This was.. really stupid. He kept walking on one of the floors. Most of the rooms were empty, nobody was in the majority of them.  
“Heh, maybe this is the floor he could be on.” Dirk mumbled as he peered through the windows of doors. He walked down the hall until he peered through one of the doors and finally, his search was over. He looked at the room number and stared at it. Why would Karkat even be in detention? He didn’t think it would make sense so he would decide if he should later. Dirk raised his arm, putting his hand into a fist and knocked on the door. 

It was a few seconds until someone answered the door. It was the theatre teacher, Mr. Heiring. Dirk looked at him. They both stayed quiet for a while.   
“So, what do you need?” Mr. Heiring asked. He was just standing in the doorway, blocking who all was in the room. Dirk blinked, almost zoning out. “I came to take Karkat to class. He uh.. got lost while trying to find the office for attendance.”  
Mr. Heiring looked back into the classroom, yelling something. Dirk wasn’t really sure what he was saying. After the yelling was done muffled noises could be heard from the classroom as the teacher looked back at Dirk. “Okay, but next time I catch him in this hallway he won’t be as lucky. Besides he was going to be let out later anyway.”  
Dirk nodded as Heiring went back in the classroom and as Karkat walked out, who slammed the door closed behind him. 

—

The two walked down the hall. Both stayed quiet the whole time. Karkat looked down at the ground while Dirk looked straight ahead. Karkat looked up for a while and faced Dirk.  
“You know I didn’t need any fucking help I could’ve waited it out..” he said. Dirk’s attention was given to Karkat and he looked at him and stopped walking, Karkat did the same. “Yeah, well too bad you got my help.”  
“But why? You could’ve just left me alone.”  
“Because I chose to. Besides I don’t think Dave would be happy if you got hurt or in trouble so just think of this as if I'm taking care of you.”  
Karkat stared at him. “I don’t need any protection, I can take care of myself! I’m tired of people thinking I always need it!” he yelled. “JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!”  
Dirk stood there as Karkat walked off. Did he feel bad? Yes, but not all that much. He was worried mostly. He watched Karkat walk away and just continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh!!! I’m so sorry this took so long. I reached a lot of writer’s block along with school stressing me out a lot. I’ll start working on the next chapter whenever I can. But thank you all for 20 reads on the last chapter it means a lot!


End file.
